


Courage

by dreadwyrmspawn



Series: FFXIV Write 2020: Tales of Starlight and Moonbeams [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sixth Astral Era, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwyrmspawn/pseuds/dreadwyrmspawn
Summary: Fox has a gift for Thancred.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: FFXIV Write 2020: Tales of Starlight and Moonbeams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906423
Kudos: 2





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 FFXIVWrite2020: Muster (the courage.)
> 
> Set 10 years prior to 2.0, about a month or so after Ascilia's father's death.

The midday sun was hot, even for summer in Thanalan, and the thick throngs of people of the Ruby Exchange did not help the heat. Fox kept at least a yalm between him and his target, often relying on his hearing over his sight in the crowd, the childish feet easy to pick out against the sandstone.

The girl couldn’t be any older than he was, but she turned him away at every attempt to speak with her. There was little in common they could talk about, but he needed help, so why was she so unwilling?

She eventually stopped at the end of the Exchange, at the hostel set up for merchants and other travelers. Fox took shelter behind a pillar to stay out of sight and waited for her to emerge

_ Be patient with Ascilia, Fox. She lost her only family she knows. If she doesn’t want you around leave her be. _

Fox thought over his mother’s warnings as he waited. It probably was unfair to use Ascilia in this manner, an invasion of everyone’s privacy. He felt the guilt bubble in his gut, ready to leave his post, when she emerged from the hostel with Thancred by her side.

His heart slammed into his throat, jitters shaking his whole body numb. He watched for another moment before Ascilia left all together, passing by him without any notice. He dug around in his satchel, pulling a poorly wrapped gift from it and jumping from his hiding place.

“Thancred!” Fox called as he ran toward the older teen, stumbling for a moment before catching himself with none of the grace his race usually possessed.

“Fox,” Thancred startled, habitually reaching to steady the miqo’te on his feet, “I did not expect you.”

“I know,” Fox said as he looked down at the present in his hands. One of his hands bandaged around the palm, an accident from leatherworking.

“Do you need something?”

“Oh, yes!” Fox's gaze settled beyond Thancred’s shoulder, too nervous to meet his eyes. His shoulders squared as he presented the gift to Thancred. “I made you something!”

“It’s not my nameday,” Thancred laughed as he took the gift from shaking hands.

“Does it have to be?"

“No.”

Fox swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he found the courage to take in Thancred’s form. Hazel eyes softened as he opened the gift, revealing a simple band of raptor leather.

“I-it is not much. I am only learning leatherworking, a-and I wanted to practice.” Fox stammered as he worried his injured hand behind his back.

“It’s very nice, Fox. Thank you.” 

A rush of warmth crawled up his body from the pit of his stomach. His face brightened in a blush as a smile spread, “do you really think so?”

“I do,” Thancred confirmed his words as he put the necklace on, the leather sitting snug against his tattooed neck. 

Fox nodded, the smile growing as the warmth inside his heart did. “Good, I am glad, then.”


End file.
